You'll Never Be Mine
by LittleMousey
Summary: Oneshot. Through Sam's Eyes. Sam knows Carly will never be hers. Her feelings.   First story! Reviews are appreciated so much!   -LittleMouse-


**You'll Never Be Mine**

Carly. The word feels like silk on your tongue. Five letters, yet they mean the world to you. Everything about her is perfect…well perfect is an understatement; but it's the closest you can get. Her eyes…the colour of dark chocolate, milky and soft.

When she looks at you your heart stops, just for a second, her eyes look through you almost. As if she thinks you're perfect too.

Nobody- _Nobody_ ever looks at you like that. Her smile, it makes you want to smile too even thought you're not really happy. Her skin, her hair…everything is perfect to you.

You slam your locker shut, tightening your hold on your rucksack which falls messily behind you. "Hey Sam!" you turn your gaze to the brunette, eyes wide and friendly, books pressed to her chest. "Hey cupcake" your usual reply. You drop hints now and then, little things hoping she'll notice, but she never does. And you walk to class together, arms brushing each other occasionally. You love it when it's just you and her. Alone, without Fredwierd coming up and ruining it all.

You hate the way he looks at her. You remember the time when Carly kissed Freddie in the studio. It was on the cheek, nothing big. But the way she did it… she was so oblivious to the fact you were standing right there…right next to her all along. And you were dying to be something more then that, but that day never came.

And then Freddy's walking up to you both, striding, that goofy smile on his face. You both stop, and you put your weight on one leg giving him an unmissed glare. "Hey Carly…Hey Sam" He says your name as if its something he should be afraid of. And he's right. He should be.

"Why did you have to ruin my morning by showing your face?" you ask him, usually you'd smile with it, throw in an amused chuckle. Or act sarcastic. But now, it just comes out hard and cold.

"Sam!" Carly's face flickers to yours. You turn and her forehead is furrowed, eyes pleading. You immediately turn silent, your gaze dropped to the floor. This…this isn't Sam Puckett. She's strong; the girl who no one would dare pick a fight with. The girl who has a reputation of being bad.

Yet one frown, a tear or even a word said by Carly would make you feel embarrassed and angry at yourself. It doesn't make sense to you, and it never will. And they both talk for a while, Freddie always asking hopefully if Carly wants to get a drink later or something. But she just shrugs and says she's busy. And you can't hide the smirk on your face as his stature drops.

And then you're all walking, all talking about iCarly and what to do. You fake smiles and force laughs but you're not really listening.

The day as usual passes in a blue, teachers giving out homework you'll probably never do. And in all the lessons Carly raises her hand for pretty much each question. And you can only watch her as she sails through life.

And then your at her house, rummaging through her fridge looking for some good Ol' ham to settle your nerves. "Sam are you okay?" You turn immediately to Carly, sending her a reasurring smile, as you have so many times. You walk over to her, your arms wrapping around her waist…and this.

Carly doesn't feel akward or thinks this means anything. It's friendship, and that's all she thinks of when Carly thinks of you. Your fingers feel so rought, feel so strong. You're worried that if you press any harder into her waist the skin would break. And she smiles at you once again, the gesture making your heart beat faster. And then your angry. You should be able to say no to these feelings, but you HAVE tried. Again, and again. But you can't ignore in your heart what was already there.

"Yeah cupcake, just fine" you reply, smiling softly. But you're not…you're not fine. You've lied to her so many times, in fact if you think about it you lie to her everyday. About what you're feeling. She is perfect. To you she is perfect. And you live through everyday knowing she will never be yours.

**A/N- Hey everyone. I hope that story was okay, this is my first story so I'm a little nervous about the feedback. The review button is just below…Please review? :D It will encourage me so much! Seriously you don't know what it means 3**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**- LittleMouse Out-**


End file.
